Guardian Angel
by Momodeer
Summary: [Chapter 3] Kisah seorang anak lelaki yang tidak memercayai adanya malaikat. Kai, Sehun, Kaihun! Boysxboys.
1. Prologue

**Guardian Angel**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Casts<strong> : Jongin, Sehun

**Pairing** : KaiHun (Kai x Sehun)

**Genre** : fantasy, adventure, romance

**Rated** : T** Length** : chaptered

**Warning** : boys love, don't like don't read, don't plagiarism please

* * *

><p><strong>Teaser<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kau percaya pada malaikat?"<p>

"Tidak"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena mereka hanyalah sebuah ilusi..."

.

.

.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku adalah malaikat penjagamu"

.

.

**_Kau percaya padaku?_**

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p>

* * *

><p>Sebuah ide aneh yang terlintas begitu saja di pikiran Momo gegara baca manga bertema angel.<p>

**Momo**


	2. Chapter 1

**Guardian Angel**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Casts<strong> : Jongin, Sehun

**Pairing** : KaiHun (Kai x Sehun)

**Genre** : fantasy, adventure, romance

**Rated** : T** Length** : chaptered

**Warning** : boys love, don't like don't read, don't plagiarism please

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kau percaya pada malaikat?"<p>

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena mereka hanyalah sebuah ilusi..."

"Benarkah? Kurasa mereka benar-benar ada, Kai."

"Kyungsoo, kau terlalu mengada-ada. Hal-hal seperti itu hanya ada dalam dongeng-dongeng konyol saja," Kai mengibaskan tangannya menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tertawa. Dia memegangi perutnya dan tertawa keras dan menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan jenaka."Tapi..."

Kai mengerutkan keningnya heran menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo yang menggantung. "Tapi apa?"

Kyungsoo tertawa kembali. Sinar matahari yang terik membuat wajahnya terlihat berkilauan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka suatu hari nanti?"

.

.

.

Kai berjalan malas sambil memayungi dirinya dengan beberapa buah buku yang dibawanya untuk menghalangi ganasnya sinar matahari disiang itu. Sekolah telah usai beberapa saat yang lalu dan kini ia sedang berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya.

Kai benar-benar mengutuk betapa panasnya hari ini. Seandainya dia bisa bisa mengumpulkan seluruh awan yang ada di dunia untuk menutupi matahari, dia akan melakukannya. Kai akan melakukan apapun asal hari yang panas ini segera berakhir.

Kai tergelak memikirkan ide konyolnya. Mana mungkin itu terjadi bukan? Tak ada seorang pun yang dapat memindahkan awan dan mengumpulkannya menjadi satu untuk menutup matahari karena awan hanyalah sebuah kumpulan gas yang bahkan tak bisa kau pegang.

Bagi Kai, dunia ini sangat sederhana. Semua hal dapat dijelaskan dengan logis dan kita hanya perlu sedikit penyelidikan untuk mengetahui kebenaran.

Hantu?

Bagi Kai, seseorang yang menciptakan istilah itu benar-benar orang paling konyol di dunia. Hantu itu tidak ada. Menurutnya, bagaimana seseorang yang sudah meninggal dapat hidup dan terlihat kembali oleh mata manusia dalam bentuk gas yang transparan dan memiliki bentuk menyeramkan? Tidak ada hal seperti itu. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa terlihat dan tersentuh hanyalah sebuah ilusi...

Ketika meninggal, seluruh kehidupan manusia beserta rohnya telah benar-benar mati yang kemudian seluruh unsurnya diurai oleh bakteri yang nantinya akan mengembalikan seluruh partikel dan molekul yang dimiliki oleh manusia kembali kepada alam. Tidak akan ada unsur-unsur yang tertinggal lagi di dunia karena hukum alam telah mengaturnya demikian.

Hantu saja ia tidak mempercayainya, apalagi malaikat bukan?

Kai mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon rindang yang kebetulan ada di pinggir jalan. Cuaca yang begitu terik membuatnya merasa haus dan lelah sehingga ia memutuskan untuk beristiraht sejenak. Kai mengambil botol minum dari tasnya lalu meminumnya dengan cepat. Airnya terasa sangat menyenangkan ketika memasuki kerongkongannya.

Angin semilir berhembus pelan. Terasa begitu menyejukkan. Kai menyenderkan tubuhnya di batang pohon di belakangnya sambil mengamati pemandangan yang terhampar di depannya.

Air danau terlihat begitu biru dan berkilau, terihat cantik. Ada beberapa ekor burung yang terbang di udara dengan bersemangat. Ada angin yang sesekali bertiup menyejukkan. Sebenarnya, hari ini tidak terlalu buruk, pengecualian untuk hawa panasnya yang benar-benar menyebalkan.

Suatu saat nanti, Kai akan menjadi seorang imuwan yang hebat. Kai rasa, dengan berbagai pemikiran yang ada dalam otaknya sekarang ia bisa menciptakan sebuah teknologi canggih yang dapat dia aplikasikan ke dalam dunia tempatnya sekarang. Beberapa penemuan tentu akan sangat berguna di masa depan untuk dibuat lebih baik. Terutama untuk mengatasi panas yang menyengat seperti saat ini.

Sambil memikirkan dirinya di masa depan, Kai perlahan tertidur...

**_Srek srek_**

**_Brukk_**

"Ugh"

Baru beberapa menit dia terlelap, suara benda jatuh membuatnya terjaga. Kai bangkit dengan cepat karena mendengar suara berdebum tepat di sampingnya.

Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika menemukan seseorang berjubah putih menjuntai sampai ke kaki yang aneh dan mengenakan sayap palsu yang konyol di punggungnya. Sebuah pita hitam terlilit dengan ganjil di leher jenjangnya.

Kai segera belari menghampirinya untuk memeriksa keadaan orang itu. Ada luka gores kecil di dahinya yang mengeluarkan darah. Orang itu sepertinya pingsan . Aneh sekali. Apa dia mencoba terbang tadi? Mengingat kostum yang dipakainya benar-benar menunjukkan minatnya untuk terbang, mungkin?

"Hei, bangun," Kai menepuk pelan pipi orang itu.

Orang itu bergumam pelan, tubuhnya bergerak sedikit sebelum kedua matanya perlahan terbuka. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan sedikit keterkejutan melihat Kai yang berjongkok di sampingnya sambil memandangnya heran. Dengan perlahan ia bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya, meringis sedikit karena kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya sambil menatap Kai dengan penuh minat.

"Aku Kai," Kai memperkenalkan dirinya. Ia merasa sedikit aneh karena memperkenalkan diri pada oang asing. Itu tidak biasa ia lakukan.

Kai mengamati orang di depannya sekali lagi. Dia pikir, orang itu tidak seburuk yang dia pikirkan sebelumnya. Ia berkulit pucat, berambut keperakan, dan mempunyai mata berwarna merah yang menarik yang terbingkai indah di balik kacamatanya. Kelihatannya dia orang baik, begitulah Kai menyimpulkannya sementara ini.

Orang di depannya tidak merespon, membuat Kai heran. Dia justru sibuk membolak-balik buku tebal berwarna kecoklatan yang entah sejak kapan ada di depannya. Setengah dari keseluruhan halaman buku itu mempunyai kertas berwarna putih dan sebagian lainnya mempunyai kertas berwarna hitam.

"Kim Jongin?" tiba-tiba orang itu menatap Kai lekat-lekat.

Kai terkejut karena orang itu mengetahui nama aslinya. "Ya, bagaimana kau tahu?" jawabnya ragu.

Orang itu tersenyum cerah dan Kai benar-benar yakin jika tubuh orang itu bersinar selama beberapa detik tadi.

"Aku Oh Sehun, malaikat penjagamu. Salam kenal."

.

.

"Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku?!" bentak Kai pada Sehun yang terus mengekor di belakangnya semenjak tadi siang. Dia benar-benar tidak mau dipermalukan karena pakaian Sehun yang benar-benar aneh pasti mengundang sensasi nanti. Huft.

"Orang lain tak akan bisa melihatku." kata Sehun seolah membaca pikiran Kai. "Ini kan kewajibanku, kau adalah seseorang yang harus aku jaga karena aku ma—"

"Cukup!" Kai memotong perkataan Sehun, dia melangkah frustasi dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan kasar di sofa ruang tamunya. Sehun dengan cepat mengekor kembali dan berada di sampingnya dalam beberapa detik.

"Aku tak akan pergi," katanya.

Kai mengacak rambutnya kesal. Sehun benar-benar menjengkelkan! Baru pertama kali bertemu dan dia langsung mengikutinya seenaknya bahkan sampai ke rumah? Benar-benar memicu amarah!

Kai menghembuskan napasnya kasar lalu menatap Sehun di sampingnya yang menatapnya polos sambil memegangi buku besar bersampul kecoklatan yang dilihatnya tadi siang. "Dengar Sehun, kau harus pergi. Ini rumahku dan kita baru berkenalan tadi siang tapi kau sudah seenaknya mengikutiku sampai ke rumah. Itu sangat menggangguku, kau tau?" Kai berusaha bersabar.

Sehun menatapnya tidak mengerti, matanya berkelip lucu. "Tapi aku mala—"

"Jangan bercanda!" Kai membentak Sehun kesal. Sudah cukup ia mendengar hal-hal yang menggelikan seperti ini. Malaikat itu tidak ada dan Sehun adalah orang yang gila karena berpikir bahwa dia adalah malaikat. Konyol sekali. "Kau— lepaskan sayap bodohmu itu, gantilah bajumu, dan cepat pergi dari rumahku!" setelah mengatakan itu semua dia melangkah pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada Sehun.

Sehun tercekat. Ia merasa sangat tidak berguna saat ini. Orang yang seharusnya dia jaga tidak menginginkannya. Padahal Michael telah mengutusnya dengan penuh kepercayaan untuk menjaga anak ini demi menebus dosanya di masa lalu, ia tidak boleh mengecewakannya...

"Tunggu...ja-jangan pergi," suara Sehun bergetar menahan tangis.

Kai menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan menghela napasnya kesal. Dia menolehkan kepalanya "Mau a—"

Kata-kata Kai terputus seketika ketika menyadari keadaan Sehun saat itu.

Malaikat itu menangis.

Dia tertunduk lemah di lantai dan sayapnya tertekuk menyedihkan dan berpendar lemah.

Kai akhirnya merasa iba juga, dia menghampiri Sehun. "Apa sih maumu? Kau benar-benar menyedihkan, asal kau tahu." Kai berdiri tepat di depan Sehun yang terduduk lemah di lantai.

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, dan menatap Kai dengan pandangan memohon.

Kai menatap Sehun putus asa. "Baik-baik, maafkan aku. Kau kuizinkan untuk menjadi temanku asalkan kau melepas kostum bodohmu itu dan jadilahi manusia yang normal," Kai tidak tahan melihat wajah memelas Sehun seperti itu.

Mata Sehun tiba-tiba berbinar, bola matanya berkilat lucu. Aura menyedihkannya menguap seketika. Dia perlahan bangkit dan menegakkan dirinya. "Tapi sayap ini asli dan bajuku tidak akan bisa terlepas walaupun sekuat apun aku mencoba," Sehun membentangkan sayapnya. "Lihat kan?"

"Ish, jangan membodohiku. Kau pasti menggunakan mesin tertentu di balik sayap itu sehingga kau bisa menggerakkannya seperti itu. Perkembangan teknologi memang hebat," Kai bergerak dan mengamati sayap Sehun dengan serius.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu?" Sehun bertanya karena mata Kai tidak pernah terlepas dari sayapnya sedari tadi.

"Belum, di mana kau meletakkan mesin itu?" Kai bertanya penasaran karena struktur sayap itu benar-benar murni terdiri dari kumpulan bulu berwarna keperakan yang senada dengan warna rambut Sehun dan sama sekali tidak terlihat kumpulan kabel di dalamnya. Ada semacam kilau aneh dan kelipan keemasan yang sesekali muncul dari sayap itu.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau sayap ini asli? Kau ingin menyentuhnya?" Sehun berkata dan membentangkan sayapnya tepat di depan wajah Kai.

Kai mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh sayap Sehun dengan ragu. Benar-benar lembut seperti kapas dan terasa menyenangkan di tangannya, mengingatkan Kai pada permen kapas yang sering dibelikan ibunya sewaktu kecil , hanya saja yang ini tidak terasa lengket.

"Ugh, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun meringis.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya mencoba menarik sayapmu agar terlepas, tapi tidak bisa karena sayap itu melekat dengan kuat di punggungmu"

"Jangan lakukan lagi, itu sakit," Sehun memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening. "Sayap itu melekat langsung di punggungku, apa sekarang kau percaya bahwa aku adalah malaikat penjagamu?" lanjutnya.

Kai menggeleng, "Aku tidak semudah itu percaya, bisa saja kau meletakkan perekat yang sangat kuat untuk menempelkan sayap ini kan?" Kai bersedekap dan mengamati sayap itu lagi. Pasti ada penjelasan logis mengapa sayap itu dapat benar-benar melekat di tubuh Sehun. "Dan baju itu, kenapa benar-benar seperti lem di tubuhmu?"

Sehun menghela napas pelan karena Kai terlalu ilmiah. Apa sih susahnya percaya?

"Kemarilah," Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan Kai dan menariknya mendekat. Dia mengarahkan telapak tangan Kai tepat di dadanya, di jantungnya. "Kau merasakan sesuatu?" tanyanya.

Kai mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak ada denyut sama sekali, tetapi tubuh Sehun terasa hangat. Ini aneh.

"Aku bukanlah manusia, kau tahu?" Sehun tersenyum lembut. "Kami para malaikat diciptakan Tuhan dari harapan-harapan murni manusia. Kami diciptakan untuk membantu-Nya dalam menjaga kedaimaian dan manusia yang dikasihinya."

Kai bergerak mundur.

"Jadi, kau 'nyata'?" ucapnya ragu.

"Tentu saja, bukankah kau menyentuhku tadi?" Sehun berkata tenang.

Kai menatap Sehun yang berpendar di depannya.

"Ini mustahil..."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Ini baru permulaan dan Momo rasa konflik baru akan dimunculkan dalam beberapa chapter ke depan.<p>

Keep waiting dear

Love,

**Momo**


	3. Chapter 2

**Guardian Angel**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Casts<strong> : Jongin, Sehun

**Pairing** : KaiHun (Kai x Sehun)

**Genre** : fantasy, romance

**Rated** : T** Length** : chaptered

**Warning** : boys love, don't like don't read, don't plagiarism please

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>"Jatuh dari langit?" Kai tertawa keras ketika Sehun menceritakan bagaimana dia bisa terjatuh di samping Kai pada waktu itu. Dia berkata bahwa waktu ia sedang dalam perjalanan dari Dunia Langit untuk mencari Kai, ada sekumpulan bebek terbang yang sedang bermigrasi, karena takut menabrak –dengan insting malaikatnya, jadinya dia menghindar. Tapi sialnya kemudian ada segerombolan burung lain yang bermigrasi dan menabraknya hingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh begitu saja.<p>

"Kenapa tertawa?! Kau pikir itu tidak sakit hah?!" Sehun berkata sambil melotot. Dia tiba-tiba teringat pinggangnya yang terasa ngilu. Ini benar-benar sakit.

"Dasar bodoh. Itu cara jatuh terkonyol yang pernah kudengar." Kai tertawa kembali. "Bukankah kau punya sayap? Kau bisa terbang kembali ketika jatuh dengan mudah. Aku sekarang benar-benar ragu, kau benar-benar malaikat atau bukan. Kau benar-benar bodoh, haha."

"Tsk. Diam kau." Sehun menunjuk Kai dengan kesal. "Itu karena aku lapar tau, kau tidak pernah merasakan rasa lapar ya? Rasanya benar-benar menyiksa. Itu membuat seluruh energiku rasanya terserap habis oleh rasa lapar itu, dasar bocah menyebalkan." Sehun melanjutkan perkataannya dengan gaya yang dilebih-lebihkan sambil menggerutu.

Kai menahan tawanya. Sehun benar-benar bodoh.

"Hei, aku bisa membaca pikiranmu. Berhenti mengataiku bodoh anak nakal!" Sehun menjitak kepala Kai.

"MWO?!" Kai terkejut, dan memegangi kepalanya protektif. " Jangan bercanda, mana ada yang seperti itu. Kau pikir kau percaya?" lanjutnya meremehkan. Mana mungkin seseorang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain bukan? Pikiran ada dari reaksi kimia yang terjadi di otak. Sel-sel saraf di otak membentuk sistem tertentu sehingga kita bisa mengolah rangsangan yang kita terima lalu kita persepsikan. Otak jugalah yang membuat emosi. Mana mungkin keseluruhan peristiwa menakjubkan yang terjadi murni hanya di dalam diri kita sendiri itu dapat diketahui oleh orang lain? Mereka kan...

"Berhenti berpikir terlalu ilmiah seperti itu. Kenapa di pikiranmu terus menyebut otak, persepsi, saraf?" Sehun terlihat terganggu. Dia memegang bahu anak yang dijaganya itu lalu berkata kepadanya, "Mulai sekarang kau harus belajar memercayai sesuatu yang 'tidak ada' itu, arachi? Semua yang tidak terlihat sebelumnya bukan berarti tidak nyata."

Kai menahan napas. Sehun bersinar lagi, dia bersumpah. Tapi selang beberapa detik kemudian dia tersadar dan menepis tangan Sehun di pundaknya. "Aku tidak percaya! Aku tak percaya hal-hal itu dan tidak akan pernah!" ucapya keras kepala. Dia lalu memilih untuk meninggalkan Sehun sendiri dan mengambil beberapa cemilan di dapur daripada mendengar nasihat konyol dari Sehun.

Tapi Sehun tentu saja mengekor di belakangnya padahal Kai sedang berusaha menghindarinya!

"Kenapa kau tidak terbang saja sekarang? Lihat! Sayapmu benar-benar memenuhi rumahku dan hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas kesayanganku! Apa benar kau malaikat sih?" Kai berkata kesal. Dia mendekap gelas kesayangannya dengan protektif dan menjauhkannya dari Sehun.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun berkata lemah. Aku lapar." Kelihatannya dia bersungguh-sungguh ketika mengatakannya. Raut wajahnya benar-benar pucat seperti orang yang tidak makan berhari-hari.

Kai mendengus. "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" dia lalu berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambilkan beberapa cemilan untuk Sehun. "Makanlah"

Sehun menatap makanan itu dengan raut wajah tidak berminat, matanya terasa semakin berkunang-kunang akibat kelaparan.

Kai terlihat tersinggung. "Dengar ya, walaupun saat ini kau berhasil sedikit meyakinkanku kalau kau benar-benar malaikat tapi ekspresimu saat ini benar-benar terlihat menyebalkan tahu. Kau kira makanan ini tidak enak ya? Malaikat tidak sudi memakan makanan manusia ya? Huh?!" Kai berjalan meninggalkan Sehun dengan kesal.

"Hei, bukan begitu maksudku..." Sehun menghentikan langkah Kai dengan susah payah. Rasa lapar ini benar-benar menyiksa dan membuatnya pusing. Sehun termasuk malaikat yang suka makan dan selama di dunia malaikat dulu, dia tidak pernah pergi jauh-jauh dari pohon Star Apple yang banyak terdapat apel manis dan segar di sana. Anehnya, Sehun pernah pingsan selama beberapa hari ketika dia tidak makan buah tersebut akibat seluruh buah Star Apple pada waktu itu sedang dipanen tanpa menyisakan buah satupun di pohonnya. Sehun benar-benar kelaparan pada waktu itu dan berakhir dengan pingsan.

Kai menatap Sehun aneh dan membawanya kembali ke realita. "Lalu kenapa tidak mau makan?"

"Star Apple..." Sehun bergumam lirih, dia memegangi perutnya yang sudah benar-benar kelaparan akibat seharian ini belum makan sama sekali. "Apa kau punya?"

Kai mengernyit. "Benda macam apa itu?" Kai berjalan menuju kulkasnya kembali. "Apa yang kau maksud ini?" lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah apple merah yang terlihat lezat yang diambilnya dari dalam kulkas.

"Apa itu?" kini giliran Sehun yang heran.

Kai mendekat dan menyerahkan apel itu pada Sehun. "Makanlah, ini apel. Sama saja dengan star apple bukan? Hanya ini yang kupunya asal kau tau."

Sehun mengambil apel dari tangan Kai dengan enggan. "ugh, apa boleh buat..." katanya seperti tidak rela lalu mulai memakan apel tersebut.

Kai menghembuskan napas lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sehun di ruang tamu. Namun, lagi-lagi baru beberapa langkah suara Sehun menginterupsinya kembali.

"Kai..."

Kai mendengus kesal. "Apalagi?" katanya sambil berbalik. "Rasanya tidak enak? Terserah kau saja. Hanya itu yang kupunya!" lanjutnya ketus.

"Bukan seperti itu." Sehun menjawab antara sadar dan tidak sadar karena matanya terus fokus menatap apel itu dengan tatapan kagum. Matanya berbinar-binar cemerlang. "Ini makanan terenak yang pernah kumakan!" jeritnya senang, tubuh Sehun terasa penuh dengan energi sekarang.

Kai _speechles__**.**_

Apa dosa yang diperbuatnya di masa lalu hingga saat ini dia harus bertemu dengan malaikat penjaga bodoh bernama Sehun?

.

.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" Kai berteriak kencang di pagi itu ketika melihat 'sesuatu' di depannya yang bahkan tidak bergerak sedikit pun mendengar teriakan menggelora membahana Kai.

Sehun tertidur.

Tubuhnya melayang setinggi 50cm dari lantai dan dia tertidur dengan posisi melayang. Sayapnya terlipat rapi di belakang pungungnya dan wajahnya terlihat damai.

Sekilas Sehun terlihat seperti patung porselen berbentuk malaikat yang sering Kai lihat di gerejanya ketika Natal tiba. Malaikat yang sama sekali dia ragukan keberadaannya tapi sekarang justru muncul dalam kehidupannya.

Dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menenangkan dirinya sejenak dari keterkejutannya melihat Sehun di pagi ini. Setelah beberapa saat, dia lalu bangkit dan menghampiri Sehun. "Bangun, aku harus pergi hari ini." Katanya. Dia menunggu Sehun merespon selama beberapa menit, tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Mata Sehun masih terpejam dan dia tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Sebersit rasa takut mulai menghampirinya. Apa Sehun mati?

Konyol.

"Hei, jangan menakutiku. Bangunlah." Kai menarik lengan Sehun untuk membuatnya terjaga.

Mata Sehun perlahan terbuka. Bola mata merahnya seketika melebar di balik kacamatanya karena terkejut mendapati tarikan tiba-tiba di lengannya, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan...

"Ugh," Kai meringis karena tubuh Sehun tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan karena bangun dengan tiba-tiba dan kemudian terjatuh menimpa tubuhnya.

Ringan sekali.

Kai bahkan tidak merasa terbebani oleh tubuh Sehun tetapi rasa sakitnya justru karena punggungnya membentur lantai.

"Ahh, maafkan aku." Sehun berkata cepat sambil berusaha bagkit dari atas tubuh Kai. Tapi...

**Kretakkk **

"Aakhhh, punggungku~ " Sehun memegangi pinggangnya yang terasa sakit. Dia terdiam beberapa lama sambil memejamkan matanya menahan sakit.

Kai _shock__**. **_Lelucon macam apalagi ini?

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kai sambil membantu Sehun berdiri. Malaikat itu mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya pelan demi mengurangi rasa sakit di punggungnya, membuat Kai kesulitan untuk membantunya.

"Diamlah, kau benar-benar merepotkanku," sungut Kai. Dia membantu memapah Sehun yang melayang ringan beberapa senti dari tanah.

"Ini sakit tahu, tempat macam apa ini? Kenapa begitu mengerikan? Banyak hal-hal berbahaya!" Sehun berkata berlebihan dengan ekspresi cemas yang aneh. Sepertinya benar-benar ketakutan karena baru-beberapa jam di bumi dia sudah terkena beberapa kesialan. Bagaimana ke depannya nanti?

"Ck. Mengerikan? Rumahku istanaku tau. Kau jangan seenaknya menghina." Kai berkata tak terima.

"Bukan rumahmu. Tapi bumi. Bumi. Kau dengar, ha?" Sehun meralat dengan ekspresi menyebalkan.

"Aissshhh. Kau begitu menyebalkan." Kai melepas bantuannya di pinggang Sehun sehingga membuatnya otomatis kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke belakang gara-gara sayapnya yang tidak cepat tanggap.

**Kretaaakk**

"Akhhh," Sehun berteriak keras ketika punggungnya kembali membentur lantai hingga menimbulkan suara yang terdengar begitu mengerikan. Ouch. Pasti sakit sekali ya?

"Hey, maafkan aku." Kai buru-buru hendak membantu Sehun berdiri, tapi tangannya di tepis dengan kasar oleh Sehun.

"Aku membencimu..." ujarnya dingin dia menatap Kai dengan tatapan menusuk. Dia mencoba bangkit, dan, hey, punggungnya tidak terasa sakit lagi~ "Ahh, kuralat, aku menyayangimu Kai-ah~" Sehun merubah ekspresinya dalam beberapa detik sehingga membuat Kai ternganga.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kai melangkah mundur ketika Sehun membuat gerakan ingin memeluknya. Dia menunjukkan sikap siaga 24 jam. Berlebihan sekali.

"Punggungku tidak terasa sakit lagi, hehe. Kurasa itu berkat kau tadi." Sehun terkekeh lalu terbang berputar-putar dengan riang di rumahnya. Menimbulkan semacam badai kecil yang cukup mengganggu karena kepakan sayapnya membuat tiupan angin yang cukup kencang ke sekelilingnya.

"Ya ya, terserah. Berhenti terbang dengan gila atau aku akan mengusirmu dari sini." ancam Kai sambil melangkah menuju dapur dan memasak sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri hari ini. Dia harus cepat sarapan, mandi, lalu berangkat ke sekolah.

Sehun mengikuti di belakangnya dengan pelan agar sayapnya tidak merusak benda apapun.

"Ini makanlah." Kai melempar sebuah apel merah untuk Sehun yang ditangkapnya dengan senang.

"Terima kasih. Kau yang terbaik." ujarnya gembira.

Kai memanggang roti lalu mengolesinya dengan selai cokelat sebelum membawanya ke meja makan.

"Kalau kau mau ambilah." kata Kai.

Sehun menggeleng. Dia meletakkan apel yang diberi Kai tadi di meja makan di depannya lalu duduk dengan tenang di kursi yang berhadapan dengan pemuda berkulit tan tersebut.

Kai menatapnya heran. Lalu mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Tangannya perlahan terulur untuk mengambil roti bakar di depannya sebelum suara Sehun menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Kemarikan tanganmu." kata Sehun lalu meraih kedua tangan Kai.

"M-mwo?" Kai berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sehun tapi tidak berhasil. Dia takut Sehun akan melakukan hal-hal bodoh sehingga melukai(?) tangannya tercinta.

"Sst, diamlah..." Sehun berkata dengan tenang lalu tersenyum. "Tutup matamu," perintahnya.

Sehun menutup matanya dengan pelan. Dia menggenggam tangan Kai erat-erat. Kai menghela napas pelan, sepertinya Sehun sedang tidak bercanda kali ini. Dengan malas dia menutup matanya mengikuti apa yang Sehun perintahkan.

Hening...

Kai bisa merasakan tangan Sehun menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut kali ini, menariknya mendekat. Kehangatan tiba-tiba melingkupi hatinya dan membuatnya nyaman.

"Ya Tuhan...terima kasih atas makanan yang Kau berikan pada kami hari ini. Berkatilah agar menjadi manfaat bagi kami dan orang-orang yang kami kasihi...Amin." suara Sehun terdengar begitu jernih seperti denting loceng. Dia sedang berdoa...

Kai perlahan membuka matanya yang kemudian diikuti Sehun yang menatapnya dengan senyum terukir di bibirnya. Dia merasakan aura Sehun yang terasa begitu menyenangkan. Seluruh tubuh malaikat itu bercahaya dan terlihat sebuah angel ring yang berkilauan di atas kepalanya, membuat Kai mempercayai Sehun sebagai malaikat untuk pertama kalinya sekarang di dalam hidupnya...

Dia benar-benar nyata...

.

.

.

"Kau sedang apa?" Kai bertanya pada Sehun yang sedang membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan terbang di sampingnya sambil sibuk membolak-balik buku bersampul cokelat yang dilihatnya tempo hari. Buku itu benar-benar aneh. Muncul dan menghilang begitu saja. Dan bagaimana Sehun menyimpannya? Apa dia punya kantong di bajunya?

"Aku sedang melihat catatan tentang hal berguna yang kulakukan semenjak menjadi malaikat penjagamu. Lihatlah, hiks, yang berwarna hitam lebih banyak, itu artinya perbuatan burukku lebih banyak. Bahkan di sini tertulis sayapku yang hampir memecahkan gelas kesayanganmu." Sehun terlihat merajuk.

"Pfft—dasar bodoh." Kai tertawa.

"Aisshhh, kau menyebalkan!" Sehun menggembungkan pipinya besar-besar karena kesal.

"Berhentilah melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu, kau kekanakan sekali." Tawa Kai makin keras terdengar.

"Dengar ya, saat ini aku sedang berduka asal kau tahu. Kalau aku tidak dapat melakukan kebaikan dan memenuhi kertas berwarna putih ini lebih dahulu daripada kertas yang berwarna hitam maka aku akan berakhir dengan hukuman di Dunia Bawah tahuu.. hiks... menyedihkan yaaa?" Sehun berkata sendu.

"Ahaha,.. itu konyol sekali. Jadi itu tugasmu selama menjadi malaikat penjagaku? Memenuhi kertas yang berwarna putih dengan catatan kebaikan?"

"Jangan menertawai tugasku! Ini tugas mulia. Selain menjagamu, melakukan kebaikan, aku juga harus menemanimu dan menjadi seseorang yang dapat kau jadikan sandaran jika sedang mengalami masa-masa sulit." jelas Sehun.

"Tugasmu banyak sekali. Kurasa malaikat bodoh sepertimu tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Apalagi yang terakhir. Menjadi sandaran untukku ketika sedang dalam masa sulit, Hmmpft— itu mustahil." ejek Kai.

"Berhentilah mengejekku..." suara Sehun terdengar sedih. Kai terdiam. Ia jadi merasa bersalah telah mengejeknya habis-habisan tadi.

"Tugas utama seorang malaikat adalah menghubungkan manusia dengan Tuhan. Kami bertugas mengirim harapan dan impian yang coba mereka sampaikan pada Tuhan." Sehun menghela napasnya pelan sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Intinya, kami bertugas untuk memberikan kebahagiaan. Dimana semua impian dan harapan menjadi kenyataan terlepas dari segala penderitaan yang selalu ada di setiap kehidupan manusia itu sendiri."

"Sehun..."

Sehun menatap Kai, "Oleh karena itu...sebagai malaikat penjagamu, tugaskulah untuk membuatmu bahagia..."

Dan Kai merasa Sehun bersungguh-sungguh ketika mengatakannya.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 update! yey! Semoga tidak membosankan ya.<p>

Sehun jatuh dari langit itu terinspirasi dari salah satu iklan parfum yang tayang di TV. Itu iklan berkesan banget buat Momo :))

Love,

**Momo**


	4. Chapter 3

**Guardian Angel**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Casts<strong> : Jongin, Sehun

**Pairing** : KaiHun (Kai x Sehun)

**Genre** : fantasy, adventure, romance

**Rated** : T** Length** : chaptered

**Warning** : boys love, don't like don't read, don't plagiarism please

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kau mau kemana?" Sehun bertanya penasaran ketika melihat Kai begitu terburu-buru.<p>

"Ke sekolah"

"Aku ikut!" Sehun menyahut cepat dan langsung memosisikan dirinya tepat di samping Kai. "Ayo berangkaaaat!"

Yang mau bersekolah sebenarnya siapa coba?

.

.

"Sekolahmu bagus," komentar Sehun ketika melihat sekolah Kai yang terbilang mewah. Gedungnya terdiri dari 6 lantai dan terdapat halaman depan yang hijau dan luas di depan sekolahnya.

"Aku tahu."

"Sombongnya, hehe" Sehun cengengesan. Kai menghela napas pelan. Dia harus sabar karena Sehun bawel sekali dan mengomentari hampir semua benda yang ditemuinya.

"Di mana kelasmu anakku?" Sehun celingukan kesana kemari mencoba menerka mana kelas Kai.

Kai bersungut-sungut dalam hati. 'Anak' katanya? Heh? Memangnya Sehun tidak sadar umur apa? Jelas-jelas dia lebih tua -_-

Kai berjalan lurus tanpa memerduikan Sehun. Kenapa malaikat itu menjadi banyak tingkah begini setelah makan apel? Mungkin besok Kai tidak harus memberinya makan, mungkin?

"Hey, hey jawab aku. Kau tidak sopan sekali pada pelindungmu," Sehun menjewer telinga Kai, membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aarrgghh, bisakah kau diam? Ini di sekolah, aku ingin tenang dan belajar, kau begitu berisik!" Kai mengucapkan kata yang begitu menyakitkan tanpa sadar. Sehun sih, berisik sekali, membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Untung tidak ada orang di sekeliling mereka, kalau tidak, bisa-bisa Kai dikatai gila karena dikira marah-marah sendiri.

"Maaf..." Sehun menunduk dalam. Dia tidak sadar kalau sikapnya tadi sangat mengganggu Kai. Sehun mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat itu juga. Bukankah ia seharusnya bertugas memberi kenyamanan pada Kai?

Kai berdecih lalu melangkah dengan angkuh melewati Sehun. Memang siapa yang peduli dengan malaikat itu? Dan Sehun mengekor di belakangnya seperti orang bisu karena dibentak Kai tadi.

Kai membuka pintu kelasnya.

"Pagi" sapanya pada seluruh penghuni kelas. Tidak ada yang menyahut, semua orang hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Kai melangkah cuek ke bangkunya. Bukankah itu sudah biasa baginya?

Ya... tak diangap itu sudah biasa bukan?

Kai baik-baik saja...

Tapi, benarkah begitu?

Sehun terhenyak ketika tak satupun teman sekelasnya menjawab sapaan Kai. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Hei idiot, masih berani masuk kelas ya? Apakah yang kemarin belum cukup hah?!" seorang anak laki-laki gendut, tinggi besar tiba-tiba datang menggebrak meja Kai. Sehun memandang ngeri pada anak laki-laki itu, tapi Kai justru tidak bergeming. Bayangkan saya, anak lelaki gemuk itu begitu besar dan gemuk sedangkan Kai? Tipis seperti kertas. Dia dalam posisi yang tidak menguntungkan seandainya terjadi perkelahian.

"Memang apa masalahmu gendut?" tanya Kai menantang, dia menatap anak gendut itu dengan tajam. Sudah lama sekali dia ingin membalas perlakuan sombong anak itu kepadanya. Dia bahkan sudah cukup bersabar menerima perlakuan tidak adil selama 2 tahun ini dari anak gendut tersebut. Sekali saja membalas perkataannya tidak apa bukan?

Hal itu bermula di semester 1 kelas 1 SMA. Padahal Kai rasa ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun dan tiba-tiba suatu hari anak gendut itu menceritakan sesuatu tentang latar belakang keluarganya yang susah payah ia sembunyikan itu ke seluruh sekolah hingga berakhir dengan ia yang kehilangan kendali dan memukuli anak gendut itu hingga pingsan.

Setelah peristiwa itu, anak gendut itu menjadi sangat membencinya dan itu merupakan masalah besar bagi Kai karena ternyata anak gendut itu adalah anak kepala yayasan pemilik sekolah dan ayahnya marah besar pada Kai waktu itu karena berani memukuli anaknya. Beruntung Kai tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Tapi ada suatu persyaratan yang dibuat...

Yaitu Kai tidak boleh berkelahi atau melawan anak laki-laki gendut itu selama ia bersekolah di sekolah tersebut. Apabila ada satu luka kecil saja yang dia buat pada anaknya, maka berakhirlah kehidupannya di sekolah tersebut karena kepala sekolah pasti akan mencabut seluruh beasiswa Kai dari sana dan dia tidak mau itu terjadi karena seluruh hidupnya sangat bergantung pada beasiswa itu semenjak kedua orangtuanya meninggal.

Mungkin tidak masalah jika harus menghindari satu orang saja, tetapi yang menjadi masalah adalah peraturan yang dibuat anak laki-laki gendut itu dengan seenaknya.

Seluruh siswa sekolah tidak boleh ada yang berteman dengan Kai, dan jika ada yang melanggar maka anak itu juga akan dikeluarkan.

Itulah penyebab Kai sama sekali tidak memiliki teman sampai saat ini...

"Berani sekali kau mengataiku gendut, idiot!" anak laki-laki itu menggeram marah dan langsung melayangkan pukulannya pada Kai.

Ah ya...dia tidak boleh melakukan perlawanan...hampir saja Kai melupakannya...

**Bugh **

Kai berdecih. Sudut bibirnya berdarah akibat pukulan tersebut. "Tidak sakit" komentar Kai meremehkan, dia mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya dengan kasar. Biar saja dia memukulinya sepuasnya, Kai tidak peduli, yang penting dia berhasil membuat anak gendut itu kesal.

"Dasar, bodoh! Tidak ada yang boleh menentangku di kelas tak terkecuali kau, idiot yang bahkan lahir dari seorang pelacur dan pemabuk!" anak laki-laki itu mencengkeram kerah baju Kai kasar dan tertawa penuh kemenangan dan kembali memukulinya tanpa ampun. Hati Kai berdenyut sakit, lagi-lagi kedua orang tuanya...

Sehun membulatkan bola matanya mendengar perkataan anak laki-laki tersebut. Jadi Kai...

"Cukup!" teriak Sehun, dan Sehun tau walaupun ia berteriak sekeras apapun tidak akan ada seorangpun yang mendengarnya kecuali Kai. Dia tidak tahan melihat pemandangan mengerikan ini. Bagaimana bisa tak seorangpun di kelas itu berusaha menghentikan anak laki-laki gendut itu? Dia bahkan terus memukuli Kai yang bahkan sama sekali tidak melawan. Anak itu diam saja ketika anak laki-laki gendut itu terus memukulinya.

Kenapa?

Kenapa seperti ini?

Sehun tidak mengerti...

Dia bersiap melangkah untuk menolong Kai ketika tiba-tiba pemuda itu menatapnya tajam. "Jangan mendekat atau aku akan membencimu Sehun," ujarnya dingin.

Sehun terpaku. "Tapi..."

"Kubilang jangan mendekat!" bentak Kai ketika Sehun hendak berusaha melangkah kembali. Dia meringis kesakitan ketika satu pukulan mendarat kembali tepat di rahangnya.

Dan Sehun membatu di tempatnya sekarang.

"Hei, kau bicara pada siapa idiot? Jangan-jangan kau gila juga ya?" ujar anak lelaki gendut itu sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan. Dia lalu melanjutkan memukuli Kai tanpa mengetahui bahwa Sehun ada di belakangnya hendak mengayunkan sebatang tongkat yang entah dia dapatkan darimana ke anak gendut itu untuk menolong Kai tadi. Tapi dia cukup beruntung karena Kai sudah menghentikan Sehun.

"Ugh.." Kai merintih ketika satu pukulan terakhir dilayangkan ke perutnya dengan sekuat tenaga sebelum ia di dorong dengan keras hingga terjatuh.

"Itu akibatnya jika kau berani menentangku Kim, kurasa kau cukup beruntung karena kau tidak kuadukan ke ayahku untuk dikeluarkan. Orang yang lahir dari orangtua kotor sepertimu tidak pantas bersekolah di sini," dan dengan itu anak laki-laki itu pergi dengan angkuh meninggalkan Kai yang bahkan kesulitan untuk berdiri karena dia memukulinya dengan begitu keras.

Kai tidak mengatakan apapun untuk membalas pernyataan menyakitkan itu. Walaupun sekesal atau semarah apapun dia sekarang, dia tidak boleh melakukannya...

Sehun terbang secepat kilat untuk menolong Kai, tapi Kai justru menampik tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh!" Kai berujar dingin. Sehun melangkah mundur dan menatap prihatin pada luka-lukanya. Wajahnya dipenuhi oleh lebam yang mulai membiru dan terdapat percikan darah di sana-sini.

Malaikat itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menatap mereka. Tak seorangpun peduli. Semua hanya diam dan sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing tanpa menengok keadaan salah satu teman mereka yang tengah terluka sedikitpun.

Sebenarnya kelas iblis macam apa ini?

.

.

.

"Pegang pundakku, aku bisa membantumu berjalan," Sehun terbang dengan kecepatan rendah untuk mengimbangi kecepatan Kai berjalan. Pukul 7 malam adalah waktu pulang sekolah. Pemuda tan itu berjalan dengan sangat pelan untuk meredam rasa sakitnya, dan dia terus menerus menundukan kepalanya sambil memegangi perutnya dan tidak menjawab setiap Sehun menanyainya.

Sehun tidak habis pikir, mengapa anak itu tidak ke ruang kesehatan tadi? Bahkan selama di kelas, semua guru yang mengajar sama sekali tidak menanyakan keadaannya yang sudah hampir pingsan seperti itu. Sekolah yang benar-benar mengerikan...

"Kai," Sehun menyentuh pundaknya untuk membuat Kai. "Jangan mengacuhkanku..." Sehun tertunduk sedih.

Pemuda tan itu akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun untuk pertama kalinya seharian itu.

"Maaf aku malaikat penjaga yang buruk..."

"Maaf aku tidak berhasil melindungimu tadi..."

"Maaf karena selalu merepotkanmu..."

"Tapi tolong, jangan mengacuhkanku seperti ini..." Sehun menunduk. Dia menatap Kai dengan sendu dan setetes air mata berwarna merah darah terjatuh dari kelopak matanya.

Suasana hati malaikat terpancar lewat tubuh mereka, dan perasaan Sehun yang terluka terpancar lewat air mata sewarna darah yang keluar dari matanya.

Kai terkejut, dia tak menyangka Sehun akan menangis seperti itu. Para malaikat memang sulit ditebak. Dia menyesal telah membuatnya menangis.

"Maaf..." akhirnya sepatah kata keluar dari mulut Kai yang bungkam semenjak tadi. Kai tersenyum pahit. "aku tak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu, jangan menangis..." dia mengusap kepala Sehun lembut dan membuat malaikat itu menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku akan menjagamu," Sehun berkata lirih.

"Aku tau," Kai tersenyum. "Tapi ini masalahku, kau tak perlu ikut di dalamnya," Kai menghela napas panjang dan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Ya, dia akan bisa menghadapi seluruh kenyataan menyakitkan ini seorang diri bukan? Bukankah selalu seperti itu sejak dulu?

Semenjak masih kanak-kanak dia sudah tidak memiliki keluarga, apalagi yang bisa dia harapkan selain menghadapi semuanya seorang diri?

Walaupun sesesakit apapun perlakuan yang dia dapatkan, dia hanya bisa menahannya dan menyimpan seluruh rasa sakit itu seorang diri karena tak ada seorangpun yang peduli akan padanya...

"Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu lagi kau tau?"

Dan Kai tidak menyadari seberapa cepatnya Sehun saat itu, dan yang dia rasakan kemudian adalah sebuah pelukan yang sangat lembut dan hangat yang belum pernah dia dapatkan selama hidupnya. Kai tercekat. Sehun memeluknya?

"Jangan berpikir seperti itu lagi karena aku di sampingmu sekarang"

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada pemuda tinggi itu dengan lembut. Pemuda tan yang selalu menyimpan seluruh rasa sakit yang ia dapatkan seorang diri.

"Aku di sampingmu...biar kutanggung semuanya, seluruh rasa sakitmu. Karena itu, jangan seperti ini lagi..."

Setetes air mata tiba-tiba terjatuh begitu saja dari kelopak mata Kai tanpa ia sadari. Rasanya seluruh perlakuan menyakitkan yang pernah dia alami tiba-tiba merayap keluar dan membuatnya berkali-kali lipat lebih sakit daripada sebelumnya hingga membuatnya ingin mati.

Seluruh kehilangan, perasaan kesepian, perjuangan untuk menopang hidupnya sehari-hari, rasa sakit karena dibenci teman... dia tak sanggup lagi menahan semuanya.

Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Kai menangis.

Semuanya terasa begitu berat untuk ditanggung seorang diri.

"Sehun..." Kai berujar lirih, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat seakan-akan seluruh beban berada di pundaknya, dia memeluk malaikat perak itu dengan erat seakan takut dia pergi. "Sehun, tolong aku..."

Sehun tersenyum. Dia menepuk punggung Kai yang bergetar dengan sayang.

Seperti keajaiban, sebuah perasaan hangat tiba-tiba merayap di hati Kai. Seluruh rasa sakit yang tadinya muncul menguap seketika dan berganti dengan perasaan hangat dan nyaman dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Akan kutanggung semua penderitaanmu..."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Maaf ya lama update, hari-hari gue penuh dengan kesibukan (?) hahaha. Semoga engga lupa sama cerita sebelumnya ya.<p>

Kuharap ini engga tambah aneh ceritanya hiks :"(

Makasih banget buat kalian yang udah pada baca dan review, itu satu-satunya penyemangat gue. Love you all :*

Love,

**Momo**


End file.
